


Длинные дни

by Philharmonic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Ведьмак
Genre: AU, F/M, драма, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic/pseuds/Philharmonic
Summary: По всему Северу прокатился слух, будто бы спустя два года после собственной коронации сама ведьма Абигейл из Корам Агх Тэр рыщет по деревням в поисках преемницы. То ли бес ей в ребро ударил, то ли зенки черепов что-то предсказали - слух не сообщал.





	Длинные дни

_Таким образом, суммируя все раннее сказанное, можно с уверенностью заявить, что Абигейл из Гелибола, Абигейл из Альдерсберга и Абигейл, о которой упоминал ведьмак Геральт в одном из своих дневников после кратковременной потери памяти, есть суть один человек — а именно, Верховная Жрица запрещенного и практически уничтоженного ныне культа Корам Агх Тэр._

**Расшифрованная стенография выступления ректора школы Бан Арда «Культ Корам Агх Тэр: величайшие деяния» на перекрестных открытых лекциях в честь 500-летия с момента основания школы Аретузы.**

 

Кажется, ей тогда было всего сорок три.

Она засмотрелась на море, мерно разбивающиеся о скалы волны, быстро вспыхивающую и также мгновенно пропадающую радугу, когда в ее голове раскатом прогремел елейный голос той самой Пряхи с Кривоуховых топей: «Будет известно миру! Великая Жрица Абигейл сегодня взошла на престол!». Она передернула плечами — не любила вспоминать ту ночь, когда впервые за долгие годы вновь занесла кинжал над жертвенным алтарем, и крепче завернулась в меховой плащ.

Немного поразмыслив, Абигейл, чуть приподнявшись в стременах, пустила рыжую кобылу рысью вниз, вдоль обрыва, а уже возле реки остановила ее, сняла с головы капюшон, закурила немного промокший самокрут и вдохнула ноздрями холодный горно-морской воздух Скеллиге. Объезжая главные дороги и больше скрываясь по лесам и в горных непроходимых чащах, не заезжая ни в одну корчму и сторонясь поселений, она практически никого не встречала и ни с кем не переговаривалась все эти недели, поэтому была в мрачном настроении. Молча докурив, Абигейл решила переезжать мелкую, никогда не замерзающую речушку вброд. Кобыла, звякая подковами по усеянному камнями дну, на ходу потянулась было попить, но она заторопила ее, и лошадь, качая головой, выскочила на пологий берег. 

Впереди выжидал лес.

— Пошла! — пробубнила скорее себе, чем кобыле Абигейл, наматывая поводья на кулак.

Лошадь сорвалась с места, мгновенно переходя с шага на рысь, с рыси на галоп, преодолевая поваленные деревья и принесенные с гор оползнями и ливнями камни непринужденно, не зная усталости. Пару раз за ними пыталась увиться свора рыжих варгов, но то они не выдерживали погони, то Абигейл их, зачаровав, уводила на тракты, где уже за них принимались щитоносцы какого-нибудь из кланов. Ей не было дела до попадающихся бесов и леших, оставалось несколько часов до сумерек, и она хотела как можно скорее добраться до какой-нибудь пещеры или грота, или на крайний случай укрыться у кого-то в конюшне или на сеновале.

Зла и хмура была Абигейл! Она уже несколько недель моталась по островам Скеллиге, пытаясь отыскать нужного ребенка, но никак не могла напасть на след, никак не могла наворожить знамения, хоть одну маленькую подсказку, и поэтому уютная постель и горячий жар от камина казались ей в тот момент недосягаемым роскошеством. 

Она пару раз останавливала лошадь, всматривалась в чащобу или в сторону ближайшего берега, прислушивалась к медленному щебетанию птиц, а затем снова пускала кобылу машистой рысью. Но на одной из таких остановок, во время которых Абигейл силилась понять, не сбилась ли она, произошло непредвиденное: лошадь споткнулась, достала коленями земли, едва не упала и, кое-как выправившись, проворно вскочила на ноги. 

— Стой, стой, — лицо Абигейл исполосовала почти голая еловая ветка, и она пыталась утереть рукавом кровь с лица. — Стой, я сказала, не крутись.

Кобыла зафырчала, повела головой и остановилась, пожевывая траву. 

— Плохая примета, — заметила вслух Абигейл, натянула поводья и повела лошадь влево. 

Она не любила, когда кони спотыкаются, и все же пыталась убедить себя в ненадежности толкований разнообразных примет, но пару раз в прошлом это спасло ей жизнь, и она, укоренившись в своей привычке не продолжать путь после пары особенных знамений, не изменяла ей практически никогда. 

— Твою ж мать, — досадливо сплюнула она, заслышав встречь себе явно континентальный, даже новиградский говор и скрип туго затянутых пластин на доспехах, остановила лошадь.

Та двинула ушами, повернулась. 

Неужели Рыцари? Но она же вырезала тот отряд, человек пять или семь, еще под Новиградом, сожгла все их дневники, заметки, письма, чтобы ненароком не навести на свой след на Скеллиге, кинула тела на растерзание бесам, а те обрадованно пировали несколько дней, не трогая проезжающих по тракту тучных купцов. Она без сомнений выиграла себе несколько месяцев, потому что давно научилась заметать следы не только от Рыцарей, но и от профессиональных следопытов, иногда даже ведьмаков, коих в избытке нанимал теперь Вечный Огонь, прознав про ее намерения отыскать преемника. А вдруг ведьмаки-регенераты? Последние два попались из Школы Кота, был трудный, изматывающий, почти неравный бой, и она еле унесла ноги в тот день, зарубив одного, а второму оставив глубокую дыру в плече. Если он не сумел сразу же выхлебать один из своих чудодейственных эликсиров, то сейчас он точно мертв. 

Абигейл птицей слетела с кобылы, кинула поводья на голую еловую ветку, так, для вида, и направилась вперед, ближе к тракту, вытаскивая из ножен короткий меч с навершием в виде двуглавого чудовища: одна голова паучья, вторая с раскрытой пастью льва. Она любила холодное оружие и больше полагалась на него, чем на свои чары, к тому же так легче было сойти за странствующую душегубку, чем за ведьму.

По тракту ехал, видимо, бронник — вся его телега была набита до отказа латами и нагрудниками. Он, одинокий и сгорбленный старик, от скуки то напевал себе что-то под нос, то разговаривал со своей кобылой о чем-то совершенно пустом и глупом. Абигейл подождала, пока он скроется за очередным поворотом, вышла на большак, долго всматривалась в чащобу напротив. Где-то слева голосисто подвывала собака, желтел огонек — селение, а значит будет и убежище от промозглого ветра.

Абигейл передернула плечами от холода, убрала кинжал и уже хотела направиться обратно к своей кобыле, как неожиданно ее сбил с ног магический заряд такой мощи, что в глазах на секунду потемнело и стало труднее дышать, легкие будто бы обожгло. Она хотела было резко подняться, но тут же ее накрыло новой волной, голова затрещала, ноги онемели. Еле разлепив влажные от слез глаза, Абигейл попыталась разглядеть кого-то, кому могли принадлежать выбросы этой энергии, но ничего — большак был пуст.

— Твою мать, — снова сплюнула Абигейл, поднимаясь на дрожащих ногах, заозиралась по сторонам, поправляя свой дорогой красно-черный охотничий костюм, порядком истрепанный странствием, но не потерявший своего великосветского очарования, серебряный пояс с изумрудной бляхой, кинжал в цветастых ножнах.

Вне всякого сомнения — Исток. Скорее всего новорожденный и заточенный на магию, иначе Абигейл бы услышала беспокойное ржание своей кобылы. Если животные ничего не почувствовали, то есть шанс, что этот ребенок именно тот, кого она так долго искала. Свистнув коротко и звонко, радостно улыбающаяся во весь рот Абигейл через секунду взлетела в седло верной лошади.

— Пошла!

Абигейл натянула поводья, как вдруг ее резким движением стащили с седла. 

В предзакатной темноте блеснули кошачьи глаза.

— Твою, — Абигейл сумела сгруппироваться при падении, только сильно ударилась об острый камень бедром, поднялась на ноги и, пару раз хватанув воздух вместо рукояти меча, вытащила оружие из ножен. — Ты?

Тот самый ведьмак из Котов, которого она не сумела или просто не успела прикончить, — в той драке ей так сильно досталось, что она пыталась как можно быстрее скрыться, иначе ее бы нагнали другие гончие. Все-таки предчувствие никогда ее не обманывало.

— Ведьма Абигейл, — он просто сообщил истину, крутанув пару раз в ладони меч, двигая шеей, будто у него за воротник попала труха, а ведь вены вздутые, иссиня-зеленые, кожа пористая, бледная и жирная, а значит выпил эликсиров чересчур много, решив, что противник слишком силен. — Теперь-то не сбежишь, сука. Я подготовился. А мы-то думали, что просто какая-то магичка. А, нет, тут у нас сама Верховная Жрица. Не василиск или куролиск, но хоть изумруды поимею, если снова обманут.

— Ты видел, что я сделала с твоим другом, — Абигейл, судорожно решая вступать ли в бой с ним или тактично отступить, пятилась, пока он наступал тяжелым шагом. — Уходи, и будешь жив.

— А я видел, что мы тебя чуть не порубали в капустные листы. Если бы не тот леший, мы бы с удовольствием побаловались с твоими отрубленными конечностями. Жаль Ирден на тебя не действует. А то может и с не отрубленной бы позабавился. 

Заметив короткое движение ногой — подготовительную стойку для резкого выпада, Абигейл среагировала почти мгновенно: бросилась в сторону чащобы, не острием, а плашмя отводя от себя отравленный маслом для реликтов меч. Кто надоумил практически всех ведьмаков, гоняющихся за ней попятам, использовать именно это масло, она не знала, но оно не причиняло ей боли и даже не вызывало никаких побочных эффектов вроде тошноты или головной боли. Масло как масло, но они упорно смазывали ими мечи и, кажется, свято верили, что чародейка, практикующая черную магию и призывающая всевозможных чудовищ вроде лешего и беса, чем-то отличается от простого человека.

Но иногда самые догадливые все же применяли к ней двимерит. Как сейчас.

Абигейл еле увернулась от летящего арбалетного болта с наконечником из сплава железа и двимерита, он со свистом пролетел мимо нее и воткнулся, расколов кору надвое, в ствол ели. Она продолжила бежать, как вепрь, круша чащу, без разбору ломая ветки, слыша позади себя только ровное, несбившееся дыхание ведьмака.

— Вернись, магичка! Больно не будет, ты меня порядком достала!

— Отступись! — крикнула отчаянно Абигейл, оборачиваясь.

— А что мне будет? Выйдешь за меня, тварь? — ведьмак похоже был раззадорен необычно приятной ему охотой за молодой, рыжей чародейкой.

— Тысячу золотых отдам! — Абигейл резко крутанулась на каблуках и подалась чуть правее по склону, спрятавшись за низкорослым дубом.

Шаги ведьмака стихли, он стоял на месте.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо вскрикнула она. — Тысяча золотых, а ты мне поможешь.

— В чем же? — незаметные для обыкновенного человеческого уха, но такие четкие для чародеек ее уровня, шаги ведьмака — кажется, он аккуратно обходил ее слева.

— Ты даже не знаешь, почему тебя купил Вечный Огонь, — попыталась надавить на него Абигейл, аккуратно уходя вправо. — Я тебе дам тысячу золотых, знаю, что за меня просят восемьсот. Но двести сверху — это за твою помощь.

— Какую же?! — взревел ведьмак. — Говори, дура!

— Брось арбалет в мою сторону…

— Я тебе сейчас болт брошу, — предупредил оскалившись ведьмак. — Быстрее говори, иначе я терпение потеряю.

— Ищу ребенка. Он нужен мне живым, — Абигейл закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к его ровному дыханию, тихой поступи, глухому сердцебиению. — Подумай… Я сильный противник, мы оба вымотаны, а тут просто ребенок. Выкрадем из люльки и разойдемся. Каждый своей дорогой. Ну? Согласен?

Ведьмак молчал и больше не двигался.

— Откуда у тебя тысяча золотых? — неожиданно спросил он бодро, послышался звук убираемого в ножны меча. — Крон? Флоренов? Оренов?

— А какие ты хочешь, такие и будут, — слукавила Абигейл.

— Не понял.

— Мой пояс. Ты видел его, не отрицай. Эльфская работа, стерлинговое серебро, два бриллианта по пять карат каждый, изумруд почти двадцать пять карат, настоящий, его нашли рядом с Драконьими горами. Принадлежал дочери древесного магната из Нильфгаарда… Если не продешевишь, то сможешь за него выручить даже больше тысячи крон или флоренов. Соглашайся!

— Кинь его ко мне.

— А ты арбалет так же кинул? — улыбнулась Абигейл.

— Я просить дважды не буду.

— Как и я, — упрямилась она, шепча между своими ответами парочку простых заклинаний, способных зачаровать меч — если будет бой, она может не выдержать его без магической подпитки.

— Если ты такая могущественная, то чего козой шарахнулась в кусты? 

— Я не могу использовать сейчас свои силы.

— Это еще почему? — он все еще стоял на месте, и Абигейл решила, что ведьмак просто выигрывает время болтовней.

— Мне не нужно лишнее внимание моих… — она на мгновение запнулась, подбирая слово, — моих последователей. Знаешь, как бывает? Родственнички повылезают с советами, потом хер отделаешься от них.

— Нет, не знаю, — жестко отсек ведьмак, и она задержала дыхание, поняв, что разозлила его неуместной шуткой. — А мне почему доверяешь?

«Потому что все равно убью тебя», — подумала Абигейл и ответила:

— Потому что ведьмаки болтать не любят.

— А что мне за печаль с твоего неумения шары огненные создавать? Убью тебя, а может, даже двимерит надену, продам в рабство — деньги. Продам коня твоего — деньги. Пояс — деньги. Приду к иерарху с головой какой-нибудь рябой крестьянки — деньги. Поболее будет твоего сраного пояса.

— Это если убьешь, — напомнила Абигейл. — А тут гарантия, что выживешь, да еще и деньгами разживешься. У меня времени нет, либо соглашайся, либо начнем уже.

Ведьмак снова надолго замолчал.

— Веди самой короткой дорогой. Сколько минут ходьбы? — Абигейл на секунду показалось, что он где-то служил, командовал так отчетливо, как в бою.

— Тут недалеко, я почувствовала магический всплеск.

— Семья у ребенка есть?

— Новорожденный. Скорее всего мать и отец. Повитуха. А может уже ушла.

— Соседи близко или дом на окраине?

Абигейл на мгновение закрыла глаза.

— С одной стороны сад, их. С другой — чаща. Соседи далеко.

— Староста или щитоносцы?

— До них далеко, — они переговаривались, не выходя из собственных укрытий, и ведьмак все еще раздумывал, убивать ли ее, когда она повернется к нему спиной, показывая дорогу, или подождать, пока она возьмет на руки ребенка, и уже одним ударом зарубить обоих.

— Хорошо. Будь по-твоему. Идем. Выходи и веди.

— Кинь арбалет в мою сторону, — стояла на своем Абигейл.

— А мечи мои тебе не отдать?

— Кидай!

Через миг к ее ногам прилетел арбалет, затем пять болтов.

— Довольна?

Абигейл вышла из-за дерева, крепко сжимая в левой руке короткий меч, и вздохнула полной грудью. Ведьмак стоял перед ней в нескольких шагах, сложив руки на груди и с интересом разглядывая ее.

— Абигейл из Гелибола, — проговорила она, убирая меч в ножны и начиная двигаться на него.

— Гаэтан из Школы Кота.

Она протянула ему руку, он крепко схватил ее под локоть.

— Надо идти по следу, чтобы он был один. Не хочу никого убивать и облавы не жду.

— Почему? — Гаэтан двинулся за ней, вверх по склону, ступая ровно в те же отпечатки сапогов, странным образом у них был практически один размер обуви.

— Никто не должен знать, зачем я здесь.

— А я? Не в счет?

— Не встречала я еще болтающих всякое ведьмаков, — озорно усмехнулась Абигейл через плечо, и Гаэтану она в тот миг показалась совсем юной и невинной, совершенно не похожей на ту, что описывали ему те плешивые рыцари.

— Выкрадем в ночи? — он оглянулся, понимая, что до кромешной темноты осталось всего несколько минут, ведь в ущельях темнело гораздо быстрее.

— А что нам еще делать?

— Напустила бы беса или черта, ты же этим и брала.

— Тут только леший, а он не слушается меня. Оно и ясно — они ему волчьи сердца преподносят. 

Абигейл неожиданно коротко свистнула и через несколько мгновений слева из-за кустов показалась доверчивая морда ее кобылы.

— Со мной или на своей? — спросила она, птицей влетая в седло и протягивая ему руку в перчатке.

— С тобой, конечно. У тебя отменный зад.

Абигейл усмехнулась и рывком помогла ему вскочить позади нее.

К маленькой, узкой главной улице подъехали уже затемно тихо, шагом. На фоне жилистой, высокой и широкоплечей фигуры Гаэтана Абигейл выглядела подростком. Она спешилась и пошла впереди, и сколько бы ведьмак не пытался заглянуть в ее лицо, ему мешала то темнота пасмурной ночи без месяца, то поднятый воротник костюма. 

Через плетень перелезли в сад молча. Пошли вдоль волчьей цепкой, шаг в шаг. Около калитки Абигейл прижала ладонь к левой стороне груди, тоскливо прошептала:

— Помоги…

Только сейчас Гаэтан увидел тщательно спрятанный в вырезе костюма бриллиантовый медальон в виде паука. Ничего не сказал, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Стучи.

— Стучать? — переспросил он. — Ты же не хотела никого убивать.

— Не хотела, — скорее прочитал по губам Гаэтан, чем услышал. — Но они — друиды.

— Ты не говорила, что они маги, — его кошачьи глаза блеснули бешенством.

— Мелкие, которые могут иметь детей, но могут и выследить. Надо убить.

Гаэтан, дабы успокоиться, вздохнул через ноздри ледяной воздух, поднял голову к небу и с удивлением заметил — шел мелкий снег, смешанный с дождем.

— А что я скажу?

— Скажи, что от Краха, — Абигейл выдержала долгий понукающий взгляд, бесшумно обнажая меч. — Надо, чтобы открыли дверь. А там я уже справлюсь.

Рысью вбежав на крыльцо, практически не раздумывая, Гаэтан постучался.

Он услышал, как босиком в сенцах зашаркал совсем молодой парень.

— Кто такой?

— Это я, от Краха.

В нос Гаэтану ударило беспокойство, намек на тревогу.

— Да кто это? Чего вам надо? У меня жена только родила, завтра приходите.

— Это я, Бьорн, — Абигейл одобрительно кивнула на ложь, перехватывая меч так, чтобы можно было ударить навершием. — От Краха. Он говорит, что тебя вызывает король Бран.

— Король Бран? — удивился молодой парень, немного расслабившись. — А что ему нужно?

Секунда тишины, и за дверью снова начинают тревожиться. Гаэтан уже подумал про Аксий, как неожиданно даже для себя выпалил:

— Мне почем знать? Открывай и пошли.

Абигейл слышала, как молодой друид нетерпеливо переступает, шуршит босыми ногами по земляному полу. Стукнула черная задвижка. В темном прямоугольнике двери показалась белая фигура заспанного паренька. В этот же миг Абигейл занесла левую ногу на порог, взмахнув мечом, ударила его навершием повыше переносицы. 

Как вепрь, оглушенный при охоте ударом молота или топора, рухнул парень на колени и мягко завалился на бок.

— Входи! — неслышно скомандовал Гаэтан и, нащупав дверную ручку, закрыл дверь в хату.

Из-за угла с печки — шорох, встревоженный, тихий голос:

— Ты чего там? Свалил что? 

Гаэтан, не обнажая меча, бросился на голос, к печке с вытянутыми руками.

— Ой! — испуганно пропищала девушка, еле сползая с кровати. — Кто это! Помог…

Гаэтан упал на нее, подушкой и тряпьем придавил ей голову, начал крутить двимеритовой леской руки. Его локти скользили по ее плечам, давили грудь, а девушка все билась в истерике, пытаясь извернуться, выскользнуть, но тут он просунул под подушку ладонь, нащупал рот и, почти разорвав верхнюю губу, до глотки забил ее собственную окровавленную юбку, валявшуюся здесь, около печки. 

Он встал на ноги, отряхнул штаны, окинул тяжелым взглядом ее тонкое девичье тело, и в нем неожиданно, на мгновение вспыхнуло острое, как ожог, желание. Он зарычал от невесть откуда появившегося бешенства и досады на самого себя, сложил Аард — мгновение, и шея молодой девушки была неестественно выгнута. 

— Ребенок здесь, — ровный спокойный голос Абигейл привел его в чувство.

— Что с отцом? — Гаэтан подошел к упавшему навзничь молодому парню, прощупал на лбу место удара и ощутил, как шуршит под подушечками пальцев раздробленная кость.

— Кончай его.

Ведьмак только пожал плечами и, выхватив из сапога нож, которым он снимал с поверженных чудовищ трофеи, перерезал тонкое горло.

— И что дальше? — он было повернулся, как ощутил под ребрами тонкий, как иголка, кинжал.

— Ты забудешь обо всем.

Абигейл еще что-то шептала, но Гаэтан ничего не слышал и не мог разобрать. Его ноги и руки будто бы онемели, а его самого лишили возможности говорить — ни звука не вылетало из его горла. Он только будто хмельным взглядом наблюдал, как она мажет его рот свежей кровью молодого друида, как берет из крепко срубленной люльки спящего ребенка, как разрезает в пространстве черно-голубой портал.

— Раз не убила, то помолись обо мне Лебеде, — рассмеялась Абигейл и исчезла из жизни ведьмака Гаэтана навсегда.


End file.
